703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
TLazyS
|place = 13/16 |challenges = 4 |votesagainst = 6 |days = 11 |season2 = 14 |image2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = 1/21 (Sole Survivor) |challenges2 = 5 |votesagainst2 = 3 |days2 = 39 | image3 = | season3 = 20 | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 2/22 (Runner Up) | challenges3 = 6 | votesagainst3 =4 | days3 = 39 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 3 | tribalwins= 13 | individualwins= 3 | totalchallengewins= 16 | dayslasted= 89 | totalvotes= 13 }} also known as Sora is a contestant on , the winner of and the runner up of . Known for starting out on the Okak tribe, which dominated the first three challenges. However, Sora struggled to find a strong foothold within the Okak tribe. Okak lost the fourth immunity challenge & Sora quickly found himself to be the target of the majority alliance because of previous games and poor challenge skills, and was voted in 13th place. He later returned for Tokelau, where he changed up his game. Throughout the game, he made big moves, created strong bonds, and didn't become a target until late in the game. He made it to Final Tribal, where the jury praised him for making it to the end despite his bad start at the merge, but was lambasted for his deception and betrayals. In the end, he managed to secure enough jury votes to win in a close 4-3-2 vote. He finally returned to Heroes vs. Villains, being placed on the Villains tribe after his Tokelau gameplay, and put forth another impressive performance. Making numerous moves throughout the season including the dismantle of the early villain majority alliance, secretly flipping to the Heroes and forming a cross tribe alliance, and playing two idols at the final six. Eventually, he reached Final Tribal Council once again and was praised for his game, but was criticized for his betrayals and controversial screenshot, which ultimately cost him and caused him to lose to Dusk in a 7-3-0 vote. Profile Name(Age): '''Sora (18) '''Tribe Designation: '''Okak '''Current Residence: '''New York '''Personal Claim Of Fame: '''having a video game character based off me '''Inspiration in Life: '''Carol Peletier '''Hobbies: '''Watching paint dry '''Pet Peeves: '''the bb tumblr community '''3 Words To Describe You: '''charismatic, outgoing, floppy '''If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: '''wifi, cell phone, gun '''Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: '''Mikayla Wingle '''Reason for being on Survivor: '''To slay the season '''Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: '''I have the ability and the will to survive Survivor: Canada Voting History Survivor: Tokelau Profile '''Tribe: '''Lunata '''Hometown: Philadelphia Current Residence: '''Philadelphia '''Personal Claim To Fame: '''Being blocked on twitter by Frankie Grande, Tyler Oakley, Reed Kelly and Judd Daugherty. '''Inspiration in Life: '''Still Carol, but I guess you throw in like Danny DeVito too oh and this girl '''Pet Peeves: '''People who think Sandra didn't deserve to win HvV, Spencer/Joe stans, majority of tumblr and their views on society, and people who think Walter White is alive. '''Previous Finishes: '''13th '''Favorite Past Moment: '''um TBH I DON'T HAVE ONE SINCE MY CANADA EXPERIENCE WAS BASICALLY A LIVING HELL, so I guess finally getting the bullet! '''Previous Survivor You Respects Most: '''Domonique, Grace, Szymon, Jessy, Evan and Bryce! All great players! '''Previous Survivor You Respects Least: '''hm NJ comes to mind since she basically quit, taking A LOT of people's spots, but a majority of the Resurgence endgame cast for wasting their second chance on being sheeps. '''Why Did You Come Back?: '''Canada HAUNTS me to this day, so I guess to make that stop and win of course Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Profile '''Tribe: Villains Hometown: Canada Current Residence: Washington Personal Claim To Fame: I told Trump's personal helicopter pilot that Trump sucks Inspiration in Life: Michelle Meyer Pet Peeves: People who try to act cool online by lying about their life outside, and condescending people still!! Previous Finishes: something and 1st Favorite Past Moment: Creating the Witches alliance, the Danny/Scott/Tommy/TSN/Julian votes, and my idol play! Previous Survivor You Respects Most: Heather Tyler Nuno !!(I didn't put ya'll last time bc hosts) (also Joe's still nuts) Previous Survivor You Respects Least: Jamie Franzel. Why Did You Come Back?: To be Sandra or to be Parvati! Voting History Post Survivor Trivia *Sora went the longest time (31 days) in Tokelau out of everyone without receiving a vote against him. *Sora is the highest placing member of Lunata. *Sora is the third winner (after Lucas & Seth) to win without winning an individual challenge. *Sora is the most improved returnee in Tokelau by moving up 12 spots from 13th to 1st. *Sora is the first returning player to defeat a newbie player (Jake) at Final Tribal Council. *Sora is the second winner to originate from the Okak tribe, the first being Tyler, winner of Sora's original season, . *Sora is the second winner to be voted out premerge and then return on his second time and win after Perry. *Sora is the third winner to originate from a yellow tribe after Natalie & Perry. *Sora is the first winner to have a tribe named after them. *Sora is the highest placing member of the Villains tribe. *Along with Domonique, Sora has won Player Of The Season twice. *Sora is one of two castaways to compete on an all new players season, a season with both new and returning players and a full returning players seasons. The other castaway is Jace. *Every time Sora has played, exactly 6 people voted for him either during the season or voting him to win. **When people were voting against Sora, each season he played there was only one tribal council where he received votes that counted. *Sora is the only player currently on 703 to make it to the Final Tribal Council twice. *Sora is the only player to have played two idols at once. *In the 2017 703 ORGscars, Sora won the awards for 'Best Runner Up' and 'Best Returning Player'. *Sora is the only original Lunata member to return. Links | before = Dangrayne | after = Yuki Yukie }} Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Canada Contestants Category:Okak Tribe Category:13th Place Category:Tokelau Contestants Category:Returning Players Category:Lunata Tribe Category:Aros Tribe Category:Finalists Category:Winners Category:Player Of The Season Category:Heroes Vs. Villains Contestants Category:2nd Place Category:Villains Tribe Category:Terra Tribe